A PowerpuffGirlsButtercupFan
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Blossom, Bubbles evil. Buttercup, Boomer couple Brick, Butch normal A PowerpuffGirlsButtercupFan is the main author of this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01 The arrest for kidnap

Quanktumspirit: "This is derekjohnd999's story, he/she asked me to post it for him/her because he/she doesn't have word, me being a kind author follows his/her command, so here is the first chapter. I am only adding my usual intros and exits to the story, the rest is his/her's."

* * *

One day in Townsville Buttercup Utonium was out on a mission to stop her two evil sisters, Blossom and Bubbles after an accident have completely turned to the dark side and used every advantage they could against there sister. Buttercup herself had it hard since she was about to meet up with her boyfriend Boomer Jojo.

"Blossom and Bubbles I will beat you up because you are evil. " Buttercup said to her sisters calmly.

"No we will beat you up and Take over Townsville and we rename it Bubbles and Blossom City." Bubbles said with no sense of thought to the new name of the city.

"Yes we will rename Townsville that." Blossom said who agreed with Bubbles on everything.

"Bubbles and Blossom You are under arrested for kidnapping the mayor." The Police Officer said arresting Bubbles and Blossom.

"We will have our Revenge." Blossom and Bubbles vowed as they were taken away.

They were thrown into jail for a few hours to cool off.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02 school day.

_**Quanktumspirit: "I'm sorry that I am changing, but I have to add a story behind it. Please review. Re-written date: Saturday 25**__**th**__** January 2014."**_

* * *

The next morning Buttercup had a delicious breakfast with her father, Blossom and Bubbles were ordered to stay in their bedroom's since he read about their evil way's in the news paper. After breakfast Buttercup cleaned herself up and wore a little make-up. She was really excited to see her boyfriend Boomer soon since a few months back they became really close.

She kissed Professor Utonium before leaving for school.

"Bye professor," Buttercup said happy.

"Bye Buttercup, have a good day at school," Professor Utonium said happy.

* * *

Meanwhile Professor Utonium read about his other two children's crimes, he was furiously. After calling them to his office he lay down the law to them.

"Blossom and Bubbles you are grounded for 5 months," Professor Utonium snapped.

"But Professor, we didn't do anything," Blossom and Bubbles tried to be innocent.

But Professor Utonium wasn't buying it he showed them the news paper where there crime of kidnapping the mayor was listed. He was furious.

"Yes you did, you kidnapped the mayor," Professor Utonium shouted.

"But-" Blossom and Bubbles tried to talk their way out of it.

"No buts, now go to school, and when you come home go straight to your room," Professor Utonium ordered.

"Ok, bye," Blossom and Bubbles said disappointed.

A police escort drove Blossom and Bubbles to school and made sure they wouldn't do any wrong any more.

* * *

At school Buttercup meet up with her boyfriend Boomer at the school playing field, after a excellent football match Boomer walked with Buttercup to a tree where there name was carved in it with a heart surrounding it. Buttercup agreed to confess to Boomer her undeniable love.

"Boomer I am in love with you," Buttercup said happy whiles blushing.

Boomer got the guts and went on one knee presenting her with a white diamond ring.

"I love you too and will you marry me?" Boomer asked her red faced.

Buttercup's smile couldn't get any bigger as she hugged Boomer and gave him a passionate kiss before answering him.

"yes i will marry you let's get married right now," Buttercup said happy.

"okay let's go to the wedding chapel after school," Boomer declared.

"Ok," Buttercup said happy.

Both teens couldn't wait for the final bell to ring.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody."**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03 the wedding

Quanktumspirit: "Please review, I don't own anybody or anything. Re-written date: Sunday 26th January 2013."

* * *

After school Buttercup wore a beautiful white diamond dress, her proposal ring sparkled with the most beautiful green and blue colours imaginable. Mojo Jojo lead his soon-to-be-daughter-in-law down the isle smiling wildly. He was so happy that Buttercup was so madly in love with Boomer and he couldn't wait to call her his daughter-in-law.

"I do" Buttercup answered the priests question smiling at her hubby.

"Ok, Boomer Jojo, do you take Buttercup Utonium to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The Professor asked Boomer.

"I do," Boomer said happy looking at his beloved.

"You may now kiss the bride," Professor Utonium said happy.

"Waaaaahhhh," Butch and brick cried.

Boomer and Buttercup chuckled with laughter.

"Are you guys crying?" Boomer questioned with a chuckle.

Brick and Butch turned bright red with embarrassment and anger.

"NO WE ARE NOT!" Brick and Butch shouted at him.

"okay you guys aren't crying," Buttercup and Boomer teased there family.

Bubbles grew extremely jealous since her crush was marrying her sister, but it is her own problem, had she remained good then it would have been her wedding day. She hopes secretly that Boomer and buttercup will remain happy forever.

"that could have been me." Bubbles mopped to herself upset.

Everybody else ignored that comment, once the wedding was over Boomer and Buttercup made themselves ready to shred the evil siblings forever.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "What is going to happen? Please review."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04 The crime wave

Quanktumspirit: "Please review, I own nothing."

* * *

After the wedding Bubbles was screaming the place down destroying some valuables, Mojo was grabbing machine guns and Blossom fired ice attacks on Boomer and Buttercup who were defending Brick and Butch from being shredded. After the 3 evil's cooled down Buttercup had enough.

"Ok, it is time to beat you guy's up for what you did," Buttercup stated.

"You will pay for your crimes Blossom and Bubbles," Boomer said mad.

"Ooooh, what are you two going to do?" Blossom and Bubbles teased.

"They will help me in defeating you, Mojo Jojo," Mojo Jojo spoke up.

"And I am helping on the positive side since I want my fathers money back and to send all of the evil back to jail." Princess peeped up.

"Same with us," Brick, Brat and Boomer said together.

"I just want to get your heads of and deport you guy's to jail as well," Brute said mad.

Everybody were fighting Blossom and Bubbles, it was 6 against 4. The fight wasn't even hard, after a few hours.

"NO WE LOST!" Mojo, Brute, Blossom and Bubbles screamed.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "What will happen now, please review."**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05 the future

Quanktumspirit: "There are quite a lot of chapters for this one story. Please review. I own nobody nor the story idea. Re-Written date: Thursday 30th January 2013."

* * *

After that event the evil were sent for 20 years in jail, Buttercup and Boomer settled together down and started their family. They lived in a beautiful huge house with their 3 children. Raven, Bell and Bobby.

Raven is Boomer and Buttercups first daughter, she has Buttercups hair and Boomers eyes as well as Boomer attitude. Bell is Boomer and Buttercups second daughter, she has Boomers long blond hair and Buttercups green eyes. As well she is quite quiet to the family's surprise, but one hell of a good sports athlete. Bobby is Boomer and Buttercup's only son, he has weirdly black and blond stripped hair, as well his eye colours were green with blue mixed.

* * *

On one fine morning Boomer came back from his job as a wrestler, he has just won 3 medals in a champion ship and was really happy with his success.

"Hello sweetheart," Boomer said happy giving Buttercup a kiss.

"Hello Boomer where are our daughters Raven and Bell and our son Bobby?" Buttercup asked as she came back from shopping.

Boomer sniffed the air and chuckled at the delicious pasta smell that came from the dinning room.

"It looks like they are having there dinner sweet heart," Boomer said happy.

Boomer and Buttercup walked into the dinning room and had their dinner with their children, Bobby, Bell and Raven were very happy to see their parents again.

"Hello mum," the 3 children called out to their mother.

Buttercup remembered she had to tell her family something about tomorrows events.

"Guy's your uncles: Butch and Brick as well as your aunts Brat and Princess are coming over for dinner tomorrow evening." Buttercup told them

Over all of their 3 children's faces came huge smiles, together they screamed.

"YEAH." Bobby, Bell and Raven screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile at Towns vile prison

Brute, Blossom, Bubbles and Mojo were planning there escape route, for the last 20 years everybody has dug a escape tunnel underneath there cells, it joined up as well as leading to the park of Townsville. After testing to see that everything was going according to plan Brute, Blossom, Bubbles and Mojo had a meeting to see if everything was in place.

"We will escape tomorrow, everybody said in union and grinned.

The next day the 4 escaped the prison like it was planned. But just as they were about to jump threw there dug out hole a Police office opened the cell door and looked at them, Mojo quickly pulled his bed over the hole.

"Bubbles and Blossom and Brute and Mojo Jojo you are free to go to your homes now, you have served your time properly," A Police officer told them.

That surprised the prisoners, but they grinned before nodding.

"Ok," everybody said at the same time.

After they were released the 4 felt kind of fed up, all that planning for nothing. But it doesn't mean they have given up on there way's.

"It's time to get our revenge on Boomer and Buttercup," Everybody said at the same time.

After that they laughs hysterically evil.

* * *

Meanwhile at Buttercup's and Boomer's house in Canada where they have moved to because they found better jobs up there and wanted to escape the bad memories of their dead family. Brat, Princess, Butch and Brick came over for a visit.

Boomer and Buttercup: "kids your aunts and uncles are here," Boomer and Buttercup called out to there children.

Bobby and Bell and Raven: "hello aunts Brat and Princess and uncles Butch and Brick." Bobbly, Bell and Raven said at the same time, happy to see there family.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review, I still don't own the story or the idea, please review."


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 06 the dinner

Quanktumspirit: "Please review, I own nobody. Re-written date: Friday 31st January 2014."

* * *

That evening Buttercup has sent everybody out of the kitchen because she was making her famous Turkey dinner for her family, but of course everybody just pilled behind the kitchen door and smelt all the delicious herbs, spices and of course the turkey.

"I love turkey dinner's," Bell said excited and happy.

"Me to," Her brother Bobby said smiling.

"Me three," Raven said trying not to dribble.

Boomer and Buttercup didn't kept there hungry family waiting. As the table was laid with plates, forks and knives, some white bread and of course there dinner the love couple called there hungry family down. Brick, Butch and Brat came round for the family meeting.

"Time for dinner," Buttercup called there family down.

"YEAH, dinner time, time to eat, turkey dinner," Brat, Brick and Butch called out happy.

Boomer came inside with their perfect cooked turkey, it already smelt delicious.

"Here is the delicious turkey," Boomer said happy bringing it inside.

But whiles everybody were eating a delicious dinner, Buttercup suddenly stopped as she finished a complex calculation in her head, oh no.

"I have a feeling, Bubbles, Brute, Blossom and Mojo Jojo are out of jail now," Buttercup said worried.

"But there sentences are for 10 years, it hasn't been 10 years jet," Boomer protested.

"Boomer, 10 years have gone by already, that's how we managed to love each other and raise a family up without having to fight any more," Buttercup explained.

"OH NO!" Boomer, Brat and Princess panicked.

Buttercup didn't want her children to know about her family's troubled past, so she quickly sent her children to bed.

"children time for bed," Buttercup called to them

Ten minutes later their children were fast asleep, Butch, Brick, Princess and Buttercup sat in the lounge and thought of how they could keep their families safe. But nothing came to mind.

"What are we going to do?" Butch, Brick and Princess asked worried.

Buttercup and Boomer looked at the others upset, worried and disappointed. Before breathing calmly in and out they said…

"We don't know," Boomer and Buttercup said at the same time.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Still don't own anybody. I still will update the story slowly."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 07 the villains revenge

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. Re-written date: Saturday 1st February 2014."

* * *

Brute, Blossom, Bubbles and Mojo have walked directly through Townsville and creating more terror along the way. It was not that it was there actual plan, they wanted buttercup and Boomer to suffer like they have suffered the last 10 years. As they walked by the Mayors office Brute had an excellent idea.

"Let's ask the Mayor where Buttercup and Boomer are," Brute suggested.

The adults walked up to the Mayor who was having one of his speeches in front of the Townies of Townsville.

"Mayor, where are Buttercup, the Rowdyruffboy's and Brat?" Blossom asked.

"They have moved to Canada by now," The Mayor answered not knowing what he has done.

"MAYOR you idiot, now that they know where their siblings live they will kill their family and their children," The people of Townsville screamed out.

"WHAT they have children by now?" Bubbles, Blossom, Brute and Mojo said shocked.

"Oh crap," The Townsville's said shocked that they let that slip.

Professor Utonium quickly sent his daughter a E-mail warning her of the upcoming dangers. Hoping that it would save his family.

"We will go now to Canada and pay them a little visit," Bubbles, Brute, Blossom and Mojo said grinning evil.

* * *

Meanwhile in Canada Buttercup has just received the E-mail from the Professor, after reading it threw she looked horrified.

"OH NO THEY ARE COMING TO CANADA," Buttercup panicked after reading the E-mail.

"LET'S HIDE IN THE BASEMENT." Boomer suggested and started packing up there home fast.

"OH NO OUR AUNT'S WANT THEY'RE REVENGE." Bell worried.

"OH NO THEY DO WANT THEY'RE REVENGE." Bobby said as he found a clip on Yabertube where the Powerpuffgirls have just killed several Townsville's.

"STOP SECREAMING." Raven shouted covering his ears.

To there even bigger bad luck Bubbles, Blossom, Brute and Mojo have just blown a 2 foot hole into their wall.

"YOU," Buttercup shouted.

"Yes us," Blossom, Bubbles, Brute and Mojo said at the same time.

"BOOMER TAKE THE KIDS AND RUN!" Buttercup instructed her husband.

"But babe, I-" Boomer wanted to change her mind.

But it was too late, Blossom has mind controlled Brick, Bubbles minds controls Brat, Brute mind controls Butch. Quickly Buttercup broke free from the mind control remembering her training with Sensei.

"Guys get them," The evils ordered.

"RUN!" Buttercup screamed.

Quickly everything was in all-out war, Buttercup kicks her sisters, Boomer kicks Brat and Brute, Bell and Bobby and Raven kicks Mojo Jojo. After fighting each other for 4 hours, the positive side won.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review, I own nobody."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 08 Boomer Buttercup and their kids save their friends

Quanktumspirit: "Please review, re-written date: Monday 3rd February 2014."

* * *

But the fight wasn't finished jet, Brick, Butch and Brat were taken captive by Blossom, Bubbles and Mojo Jojo.

"Let's save Brick, Butch and Brat, okay?" Buttercup asked her family.

"Do we have to mother?" Raven asked annoyed.

Boomer, Buttercup, Bell and Bobby glared at her. How can she be so cruel to her own family? Well she definitely has part of Buttercup in her, but the darker version. It wasn't left for discussion.

"Yes you have to," Boomer, Buttercup, Bell and Bobby said mad.

"Okay let's go to your hometown," Raven said in a bad mood.

* * *

Right now in Townsville

Brick was bowing down to Bubbles, Blossom, Brute and Mojo giving them his soul free of charge. The 4 evil doers chuckled happy that they had another man at their fingertips.

"I will join you, because I want to be evil again," Brick said hypnotised.

"NO BRICK!" Brat and Butch shouted shocked.

"Yes we will have our revenge," The evil 5 said happy.

"I will join you because I want to be evil again as well," Butch said hypnotised as well.

"NO BUTCH!" Brat screamed.

"Let our friends go," The 5 positive sides screamed.

"No, Brick and Butch are evil again," Brat said happy.

Brick and Butch broke their hand bones to show they were serious. Boomer and Buttercup hid quickly with Bobby, Bell and Raven behind a different building to plan out what to do next.

"Oh no, they are evil again." Boomer and Buttercup said worried and quiet.

"Wait, evil again? What do you mean mum and dad?" Bobby, Bell and Raven asked their parents.

"Well, Brick, Butch, me (Boomer) and Brat were once evil before we managed to turn them to the good side children," Boomer and Buttercup explained.

"What do you mean Brat was evil too?" Bell, Raven and Bobby asked.

"Yes she was, just like your father before I managed to turn them to the positive side, now that that's out of the way: Let's beat them up," Buttercup said.

"Ok, let's go," Boomer and the children said.

Bubbles gets hit and is knock out, Blossom gets hit and is knock out, Brute is hit and is knock out, Mojo is hit and is knock out. Then a device that was used for a mind controller was discovered by Raven. She grabbed a football and kicked it directly into the machine destroying it and stopping the mind control altogether.

"Thank you very much Raven, sorry that we were evil, Bubbles, Blossom, Mojo Jojo and Brute used the mind controller on us to hurt you guys," Brick explained.

"That's ok, good to see you guy's back to your old selves," Buttercup said happy.

Back in Canada Brick had an important question for his girlfriend Princess Morebucks.

"Princess will you marry me?" Brick asked her.

"Yes I will marry you," Princess said happy.

Butch hugged his girlfriend Brat as well, before giving her a proposal ring as well.

"Brat, will you marry me?" Butch asked his girlfriend.

"Yes I will marry you Butch," Brat said happy hugging him before giving him a kiss.

Then Buttercup had an idea.

"Why not have a double wedding tomorrow?" Buttercup offered.

"Okay, thank you Buttercup," Brat, Butch, Brick and Princess said excited.

So the wedding planning was going full on the way.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "What will happen next? Please review."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 09 The double wedding

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review, I own nobody, re-written date: Thursday 6**__**th**__** February 2014."**_

* * *

Finally the double wedding of Butch to Princess and Brat to Brick took place. Butch and Brick wore suites in their colours, Princess wore a long white princess type wedding dress and Brat wore a short blue wedding dress. For the first time in Brat's life she let her hair be a natural style instead of her usual hair jell and hair spray way. Professor Utonium was there priest for the day.

"So do you Butch Jojo take Princess Morebucks to be your lawfully wedded wife until death do you part?" Professor Utonium asked him.

"I do," Butch said happy.

"Ok and do you Princess Morebucks take Butch Jojo to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Professor Utonium asked Princess.

"I do of course," Princess said smiling at her husband.

"Ok are there any objections to this first union they may speak now, or forever hold there piece," Professor Utonium asked.

Nobody spoke so he continued.

"Since nobody is against it we will continue, do you Brick Jojo take Brat Plutonium to be your wife?" Professor Utonium asked.

"I do," Brick said happy.

"And last but not least, do you Brat Plutonium take Brick Jojo to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Professor Utonium asked.

"I do," Brat said happy.

"Then I pronounce you all now husbands and wife's, you may kiss your chosen brides," Professor Utonium said.

Brat happily kissed Brick and Princess kissed Butch smiling all the way.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "I can't add the next chapter to this because it wouldn't fit, please review. The next chapter will come up some day." **_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 the mayor is killed

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review, I own nobody nor am I understanding this story."**_

* * *

After the wedding everybody went happy home. But Bell and Bobby are planning there revenge moves on Townsville since not to long ago they found a devastating secret that Buttercup and Boomer have kept from them, it made the children steaming mad. Especially as they knew the Mayor was wounded up in the secret that the two weren't actually Buttercup or Boomers children, but in fact Mojo and Blossoms first children. As there revenge plan was completed they moved out and destroyed half of Townsville to find the Mayor.

"We will kill you Mayor if it is the last thing we do," Bell whispered to her brother.

At around midnight they landed at Townsville hall to confront the Mayor, they just broke through the roof as they landed in his bedroom.

"It is time for my bed," The Mayor declared as he lay on his desk to fall asleep.

Bell and Bobby barged into the office not even bothering to knock as they gave the Mayor his first round of black and blue wounds. After beating him up a bit they spoke to him.

"Hello Mayor, nice to see you," Bell sneered at him.

"Bell, Bobby, what are you guy's doing here at this hour?" The Mayor asked surprised.

"We are here to kill you, you knew all along about the secret who's children we really were, didn't you, and you did nothing to stop it you twit," Bobby snapped at the Mayor.

"Hu what are you talking about? You are Buttercup's and Boomer's kids." The Mayor asked confused.

"No we are not we are Blossom's and Mojo's kids because they killed Raven's sibling at their birth." Bell explained.

"What-" The Mayor was about to ask.

But Bell and Bobby killed the mayor by beating him first un-conscious and then they burned his body in his office with the wood of the book cases, the globe and the desk.

A few hours later the message of the Mayors death reached the Canadians (because they had some border meeting with the Mayor a few hours after his death and he didn't show up), quickly they reported it to Buttercup and Boomer. Boomer ran as fast as he could from his job to Buttercup to tell her about it.

"Bell and Bobby killed the mayor and are Blossom's and Mojo's kids." Boomer reported out of breath to Buttercup as he got home to her.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review, I own nobody, nor am I enjoying this story."**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 the evil secret sister

Quanktumspirit: "Please review, I own nobody. This story is getting more complicated then ever. Re-written date: Friday 14th February 2014."

* * *

As Professor Utonium heard about the news he knew he has to activate there 5th sister (Bunny was there 4th one that's why she is the 5th) But as he activated Bridgette she laughs darkly and ran away from her father, what he didn't know is that she was influenced a lot by her evil siblings.

"Time to defect my sister Buttercup and her husband Boomer and her Daughter Raven today." Bridgette said laughing as evil as she could.

She flew directly over to Buttercup and Boomers home to complete her evil plan. At Buttercup's house Bridgette just broke threw there roof instead of ringing the door bell, she wanted the house to look destroyed when she completes her plan.

"Hello Buttercup, Boomer and Raven." Bridgette said smiling like a snake.

"who are you?" Buttercup asked confused.

"I am your sister Bridgette that the professor kept me a secret for your whole life. Because I was influenced by evil a long time ago, he didn't want me to be activated." Bridgette said laughing evil.

"What, you are evil?" Buttercup asked surprised.

"yes I am very evil." Bridgette said darkly.

"not again." Buttercup said getting bored with the recycled plot.

"Let's fight and see who is the strongest of us all," Bridgette suggested.

"Fine with us, for your information me and my hubby Boomer are the world best fighters ever to have existed," Buttercup said grinning happy.

Before Bridgette could even lay a few good hits, Boomer and Buttercup knock her out.

"Bridgette you are under arrest." The Police Officer said.

"I will get my revenge on your traitors," Bridgette said mad.

* * *

The next day with Professor Utonium

"Bridgette you are grounded for 5 months," Professor Utonium said mad at his youngest daughter.

"But I-" Bridgette said trying to talk her way out.

"No buts," Professor Utonium snapped at her.

"Ok, ok, I'll got to my room," Bridgette said mad.

Bridgette goes to her room and goes to bed.

* * *

The next day at Buttercup's house.

"I'm pregnant again with boys this time." Buttercup said happy.

Boomer was delighted and took even better care of Buttercup. They looked at hundreds of new X-ray photos of their babies rowing inside her. As 9 months passed the babies were coming.

"My waters broke, the babies are coming," Buttercup panicked a bit.

"Ok, quickly off to the hospital," Boomer said excited as he quickly grabbed the keys to drive his wife to the hospital.

"It's too late, the children have to be born here, OUCH!" Buttercup said as the concussions suddenly came.

"Ok I guess we we're having it here then." Boomer said as he tried to make his wife feel more comfortable.

After an hour both babies were born Buttercup and Boomer were really happy. Oh Bell and Bobby are at Mojo Jojo's place so that Buttercup had piece bringing her 3 triplet's to the world. The first baby was blond and a boy with green eyes, the second baby had black hair was a girl and had blue eyes, but the black haired third baby had a mixture of green and blue in his eyes. After they relaxed a bit it came to naming the 3 baby's.

"What are going to name them this time?" Boomer asked.

"How about Boomer Jr, Butterfly and Bart?" Buttercup offered.

"Okay what about their middle names then?" Boomer asked.

"Boomer Jr's middle name is John and Butterfly's middle name is Joe and Bart's middle is Jasper." Buttercup said.

"How sweet, ok love," Boomer said happy.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "What now? Please review. I own noody,"**_


End file.
